1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates to the art of small game holding loops. Classes 24 (clasps); Subs: 129A, 129C, 129D, 129R, 300 and 405; 224 (article carriers); Sub 103; and D3 (travel goods) Sub 100 comprise the perimeters of the field of the instant invention.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following patents reflect features that possibly remotely resemble the instant invention.
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ M.L. Clevett, Jr., et al Bag Closure 2,832,116 4/28/58 Fastener H.E. Lien Fish Stringer 2,760,700 8/28/56 Kunio Hara Fastener for 4,506,417 3/26/85 String A. Genaille Bracelet 1,419,370 6/13/22 V.L. Graves Multiple Section 2,698,117 12/28/54 Fish Stringer R.E. Gibney Small Game 2,788,164 4/9/57 Carryall O.C. Guilford Fish Stringer or 878,626 2/11/08 Holder J.D. Baldridge Game Stringer 2,794,582 6/4/57 T. Hanson Fish Stringer 2,424,658 7/29/47 ______________________________________